


Not... Yet...

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GarcyYet, Humor, PWP, yetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: Tensions are high in the bunker, and barbeque chicken is for dinner! Yet... something else is afoot in the bunker... something no one saw coming.





	Not... Yet...

It has been weeks since Rittenhouse has taken the Mothership out for a spin, and everyone in this old army bunker is getting restless and irritated with one another. Living in close quarters without much opportunity to escape is wearing everyone down. It has been like a freakin’ hostage situation (and it does not help that Rufus and Jiya are spending too many hours on social media tweeting about a TV show they are trying to save from cancellation from a network that has decided to go radio silent on its fans – as Jiya explained to them, she and Rufus are suffering from severe Post-Renewal Stress Disorder, PRSD – so already those two are already on edge), but there is no one on the other side of the locked door of this damn bunker to negotiate their release.

Garcia Flynn makes his way around the kitchen preparing tonight’s dinner. Though the bunker is perpetually cold, he’s wearing jeans and his fitting black mock turtleneck t-shirt. He does not want long sleeves to get in his way as he cooks. They do not have much food variety to work with, so he is preparing mashed potatoes and chicken breast. He washes his hands in the sink and then cuts open the packages of chicken, taking the breasts out one by one and placing them in the pan. He washes his hands again and goes to see what seasoning he might be able to apply to the chicken, so it is not so bland. Everyone has been complaining about his lemon chicken for the good part of the last week, so it is about time he spice things up.

Lucy Preston walks in, and angrily pulls a chair out from under what is sometimes used as a dining room table, she sits down, and looks at Garcia. He raises an eyebrow wondering what it is that he has done now to piss her off.

“What now, Lucy?” He asks, knowing it could not possibly be losing the cap to their tube of toothpaste again.

“Did you do laundry **_yet_** today?” She asks in an accusatory tone.

“Is it Thursday?” He responds bluntly, everyone knows he always does his laundry on Thursdays.

“Did you or did you not check to make sure that my…” Lucy lowers her voice and looks behind her to make sure no one is listening to them, “… lace bra and panties were NOT among your pile of clothes before you threw them in the wash?”

Garcia takes a jar of Hot Bone Suckin’ Sauce barbeque sauce off the condiments shelf and unscrews the cap, clenching his jaw. Shit, he forgot to separate her delicates from his clothing. Which really is not his fault because Lucy -and sometimes himself- keeps tossing her undergarments into his pile of dirty clothes each night before they go to sleep. He smiles to himself at the thought… half the time they fall asleep completely naked. It is a miracle no one has walked in on them yet in the morning.

“Garcia? Are you even listening to me?” She sounds pissed off.

He pours the barbeque sauce onto the chicken breasts and decides to pretend he did not hear her question. Just keep thinking those nice thoughts of holding Lucy’s naked body close to your own, Garcia, he tells himself. Shit, if she had any idea what was going through his mind right now she would be even angrier. Of course, he thinks she is sexy when angry so that would not do him any good now, would it?

“Garcia…?”

He hears annoyance in her voice. He sets the bottle of barbeque sauce down on the counter unintentionally harder than he should, and proceeds to use his hands to massage the sauce all over the cold chicken breasts so they are covered in the sauce. He thinks to himself how much nicer it is to massage Lucy’s breasts in his hands than-

“Garcia?” She raises her voice. “Why haven’t you answered me **_yet_**?”

Aww, freakin’ for the love of God! Why did she have to say the word “ ** _yet”_** again?!” That had become their code word for _“hey, honey, I’m feeling a little randy right now, and want to go fool around or flat out have a good ol’ fashioned romp in our bunk, and don’t want everyone else to know that we’re a couple **yet** … and have been for months!”_

He feels his blood rush to his core, and if he were to turn to face her right now she would know that his thoughts have been anything but pure. So he refuses to look at her. For starters, if she is referring to her burgundy lace bra and panties, he will never forgive himself for ruining them by not properly washing them, and… well… yeah, that’s about it.

The mental image he is giving himself of Lucy in her burgundy lace bra and panties is not helping his south-central situation, he feels his balls tightening up, and if he cannot stop his thoughts he will soon be at full mast. He hears her get up out of the chair and angrily walk over to him. Ok, sure, fine, he will give her a little glance. He does and Jesus Christ she is beautiful when she is angry. Her eyes come alive and sparkle when she is angry. Her pupils dilate and every muscle in her face tenses. He will not say this aloud to her ever, but she looks like she is on her way to reaching her Big O when she gets riled up, and it is sexy as hell.

She pulls the ruined pair of burgundy lingerie out of the pocket of the grey hoodie, his hoodie, that she is wearing, and practically shoves them in his face.

“You ruined my best…” She lowers her voice again, afraid that someone might hear her, “…sexiest… pair of lingerie, Garcia!”

Without thinking, Garcia turns to face her and with the burgundy colored barbeque sauce still all over his hands, he grabs her wrist and takes the underwear from her hand with his other hand. Lucy does not lift her head to look at him, instead she looks up at him with just her eyes. This look reminds him of the first time she ever looked at him in this way, they were in Nazi Germany and she had found her way to the British spy, Ian Fleming. Back then he had been trying to keep himself from feeling anything for her, he was still in love with his wife and only wanted to save her and his daughter’s life, but when he grabbed Lucy, and guided her in front of him as if they were two dancers on the dancefloor, she looked up at him with fire in her eyes, and in that moment all he could think about was how goddamn beautiful she was. He is sure that his face could not hide the fact that he found her extremely attractive in that moment.

“You didn’t wash your hands **_yet_**.” She states deadpanned, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You got barbeque sauce all over your sweatshirt.”

“Does it even matter, Lucy, you will probably want to do your own laundry since I obviously am incapable-”

They hear Rufus clear his throat to make his presence known to them as he walks into the common area in front of the kitchen. Garcia lets go of Lucy and they step away from each other. Lucy tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and looks at the ground.

“You’re not going to poison me tonight, are you?” Rufus asks, looking right at Garcia. “Because last week when you made chicken, I got sick, we all did. And even though you said it was bad meat, I don’t trust you.” Rufus wrinkles his brow wondering if he is seeing things. Is Flynn holding women’s undergarments in his hand? Ew.

Lucy looks up at Garcia, takes another step closer to him, and says “I’m not done with you **_yet_** _…_ Garcia Flynn.” Then she storms away, leaving him with her ruined lingerie in his hands and Rufus staring at him, both wanting and not wanting an explanation for that.

Garcia sorta kinda waves the burgundy garments in the air, pointing at them with an awkward grin on his face, pretending he does not even know why Lucy “gave them to him.” He shrugs his shoulders hoping that Rufus does not ask him what he and Lucy were talking about.

“I always wondered why you were wound so tight.” Rufus starts. “And now I know it’s because you wear women’s lingerie.” Rufus gives him a look with the tilt of his head, that you’re-so-the-creepy-uncle look, and then turns his back to Garcia and turns on the television, turning the volume up as high as it can go.

Rufus has not had the best of days either, he and Jiya have spent most of the day arguing about who did not run a backup on the computer files for the Lifeboat after one of their computer hard drives crashed. There was yelling, slamming of doors, angry words whispered under angry breath. All he wants is to be left alone to rewatch episodes of his and Jiya’s favorite “on the bubble” TV show to help it gain viewings on Hulu. He does not want to deal with trying to converse with Garcia Flynn.

Garcia sneers at Rufus. He hates it when he calls him their “creepy uncle,” or looks at him in a way that suggests that is what Rufus is thinking. Hmmph! If only Rufus knew what this “creepy uncle” was doing with Lucy Preston most nights. Garcia bunches up Lucy’s ruined lingerie and stuffs them into the back pocket of his jeans and returns his attention to fixing dinner for the night.

\----------

An hour later the whole gang is eating Garcia’s barbeque chicken and mashed potatoes meal. No one has ever admitted it (except for Lucy), but he is the best cook they have in this dank bunker.

Rufus and Jiya are seated on the couch in front of the television, her feet up in his lap. He keeps trying to swat her dirty socks away from his food, and she keeps on keeping her feet right where they are at. They may have spent all day fighting and blaming each other for some loss of data, but when it comes down to it these two techie nerds love each other.

Denise and Connor are out of the bunker for the evening, Michelle and the kids decided that they wanted to invite Connor over for a traditional Indian home-cooked meal. Denise explained that she would have loved it if everyone could have come, but it was much too dangerous for them all to be out in the open with Rittenhouse (under the RittenBitch, Emma Whitmore) still hunting them down. It is still anybody’s guess as to why Jessica has not led the group straight to the bunker.

Garcia and Lucy sit across from each other at the dining room table, Wyatt to their side. They eat in relative silence.

“It isn’t Texas barbeque, but it’ll have to do.” Wyatt throws shade at Garcia’s cooking.

Wyatt uses his knife to cut the chicken, he puts it in his mouth and chews. Garcia just watches him, hoping that something happens, anything, karma for Wyatt being so snide. Wyatt chews and his face starts flushing red. Lucy looks to Garcia, in an accusatory manner, and shakes her head in disbelief.

“Flynn, what did you put on Wyatt’s chicken?” She only calls him Flynn when everyone else is around.

“Same as what is on your chicken.” Garcia takes a bite out of his chicken and shrugs his shoulders. He is honestly confused as to why Wyatt’s face is turning bright red. The barbeque sauce is not that hot, is it?

Lucy gives Garcia a look, and then turns to face Wyatt, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Wyatt, are you ok?”

Wyatt’s eyes start watering and he nods his head, trying to act as if nothing is wrong.

“It’s all good.” He sounds in pain.

Garcia watches on with a burrowed brow, what the heck is this fresh new hell? He raises an eyebrow and glances at the open jar of Hot Bone Suckin’ Sauce barbeque sauce on the table. Wyatt smothered his chicken breast with the stuff before eating it. Quite honestly, the amount Wyatt used might have been too much. Garcia lets out a laugh through his nostrils and smiles.

“It isn’t too hot for you, is it, Wyatt?”

Wyatt glares at him. Yeah, the sauce is actually too hot for him. He has lived in California for years, he barely makes any trips back home to Texas anymore, and when he does reintroducing himself to hot n’ spicy TexMex cuisine is not a priority. Ok, so what if his palate is not used to spicy food anymore?

“What did you do, soak the chicken in jalapeno juice?” Wyatt says while wincing in pain.

Garcia bursts out laughing! The hardest laugh anyone in the bunker, except Lucy, has ever heard from him. This laugh comes straight from his belly and he cannot stop. This is the funniest thing to happen in the bunker in weeks!

“It’s not even like… super hot barbeque sauce, Wyatt!” Garcia sounds like he is choking on his own air.

Lucy shakes her head at him. That is it. She needs to do something to put Garcia Flynn in his place! She is so sick and tired of having to put up with he and Wyatt going at each other like jealous teenage girls!

While Garcia continues laughing, to the point of needing to wipe tears from his eyes, all the while Wyatt glares at him, holding himself back from punching the bastard square in the nose for being such a dick to him, Lucy searches the table for anything she can… AH! HA! She picks up her fork, digs it deep into her buttered mashed potatoes, and flings it straight across the table at Garcia, hitting him right smack dab on his nose, splattering the potato and butter all over his face. This shuts him up right quick! Wyatt tries to conceal a snort laugh and covers it up by gulping down a full glass of water (aah! Sweet relief!).

Garcia slowly uses both his hands to move the potato and butter from his eyes. He licks his lips to get the remnants of Lucy’s meal off his mouth, and he looks at her. The smile has been wiped right off his smug face. Lucy holds her ground and just returns his look, her mouth twitches as she tries not to laugh at how ridiculous he looks right now with bits and pieces of potato still all over his face.

“Lucy…” He sounds like his season one self now, a little bit dangerous, and unpredictable. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Where there is a sense of danger in his voice, there is also playfulness. A playfulness that she has learned to detect in him.

“Is that a threat?” She asks, successfully stopping herself from laughing at him.

It is actually really funny that he is trying to sound menacing about this with butter and potato all over his face. Across the room, Rufus and Jiya look on, not wanting to get involved in what they think could very well turn into a food fight, or worse a fist fight between Flynn and Wyatt.

“Not **_yet_** it isn’t.” Garcia growls, intentionally emphasizing the word yet. He knows his girl’s weaknesses.

Lucy bites down on her lower lip upon hearing him growl the word “ ** _yet_**.” She looks Garcia in the eyes, she has never been so sexually attracted to him than she is in this moment. Her anger at him, mixed with his anger at her… it is actually quite… arousing.

“So… what…? Are you going to threaten me… **_yet_** …?” Lucy’s voice quivers, not out of fear of the 6”4’ beast of a man sitting in front of her, no, her voice quivers from anticipation of where she knows all this yetting is going. They have been so stressed out lately that they have not yetted in nearly a week!

“Do you want me to threaten you… **_yet_**?” He stands up, and moves toward her, towering over her in an ominous way. He looks right at her, his green eyes locking with her brown eyes, and licks his lips.

BE STILL HER BEATING HEART!

This man will be the death of her! What with his ominous heart eyes and all!

She stands, and takes a step toward him, unafraid because she knows that he would never hurt her, and this is just becoming some sort of strange, in front of everyone, foreplay. Foreplay that no one around them has any idea is going on… **_yet_**.

Wyatt stands up and places his hand on his gun which he has strapped to his belt.

“Flynn…” Wyatt sounds off a warning.

Garcia looks at Wyatt, and eyes his weapon, taking note that Wyatt is actually believing that he wants to hurt Lucy. Hell, he cannot even bring himself to be rough with her in bed even if she asks him to! There is nothing here to deescalate, but he has to do something to convince Wyatt that he is not a threat, and that Lucy is not in danger. Man! Wyatt can be overreactive and overprotective of Lucy sometimes! He really needs to get over that! (although Garcia does appreciate that Wyatt protects her when he cannot when they are on missions)

Garcia looks at Lucy and then reaches down to his plate and digs his hand into his large pile of mashed potatoes, her eyes widen. No, no, no! There is no way that he is going to clobber her with mashed potato too.  He holds the mashed potato in his hands and winks at her with a devious smile, and yeah, she knows he is going to try to get food all over her too! She lets out a little squeak as she turns and starts running away from him.

“Loocy!” He chases after her. “I’m not done with you **_yet_**! Get back here!” His voice teases her now, and she is giggling, he is giggling, and they are giggling together. Wyatt stands there watching them run down the hallway of the bunker, dumbfounded. Garcia Flynn giggles? What the hell?

Flabbergasted at what they are seeing and hearing, Rufus and Jiya come to stand next to him. They watch Lucy as she successfully dodges Garcia’s attempts to smudge a handful of mashed potato in her hair! They have never seen Garcia Flynn giggle and behave like a, well, like a school boy before. Never expected it either. Sure the man is a Sassmaster, but he was always just snide and snarky with them, but this… what the actual hell?

“Anyone else think that maybe Rittenhouse is pumping laughing gas into the bunker?” Rufus asks seriously.

“You think we’re hallucinating this?” Jiya asks.

Rufus and Jiya look to Wyatt for answers, which he does not have. He just shakes his head.

And then! Oh boy and then! Garcia takes hold of Lucy, and forcefully presses her up against the wall (making sure to hold the back of her head with his non-mashed potatoe’d hand, to protect her), pushing his body against her. He quickly moves his hand from her head to her hands, holding both her arms behind her back, his mashed potato hand (which honestly no longer has much potato in it) comes down on the top of her head, smearing potato chunks into her hair. Lucy stares up at him, surprised by his show of dominance and force over her, a little proud even that he had it in him to force her up against a wall (one of her fantasies she one day hopes to fulfill is sex up against a wall with this tol Croatian tree of a man!).

“Well, Garcia? Moje tol hrvatsko stablo… aren’t you going to kiss me… **_yet_** …?” Lucy is panting, her chest rising and falling against his own.

“Želiš da te poljubim?“ He whispers to her, asking her if she wants him to kiss her.

“ ** _Yet_** …” She laughs at herself. “I mean… yes.”

She wants it all: his kisses, his arms around her, his hands exploring her body, his mouth and tongue memorizing every inch of her body…

“STEP AWAY FROM HER, FLYNN!”

They look over and see Wyatt charging down the hallway toward them, his gun fixed on Garcia, and they both know that if they do not deescalate this, in Wyatt’s eyes, he very well could shoot Garcia. It is no secret that Wyatt does not trust him, especially with Lucy.

Garcia and Lucy look at each other again, locking eyes and trying not to laugh. On one hand, they can understand how and why Wyatt thinks that she is in danger! I mean, just look at them! He is still holding both her arms behind her back, his body is pressed “dangerously” against hers, he forced her up against the wall, his other hand holding onto the top of her head. Quite honestly, if one did not know that they were lovers, and this was a type of foreplay, one might think that he was threatening to snap her neck! And then how Garcia was saying something to her in Croatian, in a husky (albeit, sexy) voice, which no one in the bunker understands, and even Lucy just understands enough just to whisper little Croatian nothings into his ear before, during and after they have sex.

What to do… what to do…?

Lucy gives Garcia the “wife nod,” and he smiles at her, releases her arms, and removes his hand from the top of her head, letting it slowly slide down the side of her face until his hand is cupping her jaw. He tilts her head up and leans down and kisses her.

WHAT THE HELL?! Wyatt’s gun goes off, but does not hit anyone, the bullet lodges itself in the exit door of the bunker. Wyatt lowers the weapon and stands in front of Garcia and Lucy who are lip locked and watches as Lucy runs her hands through Garcia’s hair, and his arm encapsulates her body into his own, as his other hand gently strokes at her neck. She tilts her head back and to the side, allowing him access to kiss her neck. Garcia gently trails his lips down her sternocleidomastoid to her clavicle, one of his favorite spots on her body.

“Garcia…” Lucy says his name breathlessly but loud enough for the peanut gallery down the hallway to hear. “Not here… not… **_yet_**...“ She moans into him as she feels his hand slip underneath the shirt she is wearing, slowly moving up toward her breast. “Prends-moi au lit… Garcia…” She purrs into his ear, asking him to take her to bed.  

With that, Garcia bends down, and picks up Lucy in his arms. She drapes her arms around his neck, and nibbles on his ear. Garcia makes his way down the hallway, they have to pass by Wyatt, Rufus, and Jiya who are standing there completely bewildered by what they have just witnessed.

Garcia pauses in front of Wyatt.

“You might want to uh…” He giggles at the sensation of Lucy licking his earlobe. “… pick up your handgun. Wouldn’t want Agent Christopher walking in and seeing you’ve been reckless with it.” He winks at Wyatt and continues down the hallway towards his, and yes, Lucy’s bunk.

Rufus and Jiya turn to watch as Flynn and Lucy enter his bunk and close the door securely behind them.

“Did…” Rufus is at a loss for words.

“… that just happen?” Jiya finishes his question for him.

They look at Wyatt for his reaction, which is the exact same as their own.

“Flynn?” Wyatt says his name with disgust. “What the hell does she see in Flynn?”

Jiya bites her lower lip because this does not exactly shock her. Months ago, she woke up from what she thought was simply a nightmare in which she dreamt that Lucy had fallen in love with Flynn. In this nightmare, which apparently was one of her visions, she saw the two of them being intimate with each other in his bunk, flashes of them together like on their wedding day, and the birth of their daughter. It creeped her out because, well… Flynn, everybody’s favorite “creepy uncle.” But ever since then she has noticed the way that he has been with Lucy. Never imposing himself on her, letting her decide the pace of their friendship, and somehow underneath all their noses, the two of them have apparently fallen in love, and are apparently now sleeping with each other.

“What are you smiling about?” Wyatt snarks at Jiya, who had not realized she was grinning from ear to ear.

“Nothing.” She shrugs her shoulders and turns her back to Wyatt and walks back to the couch to finish her dinner. She smiles to herself because she is happy that Lucy has found happiness and love with someone, even if he still wears his wedding ring. Her visions tell her that Lucy is going to be just fine with Flynn, nothing to worry about there.

Rufus joins her on the couch and does not say a single word. He sees the look on her face and knows that she is happy for Lucy. He knows that eventually they will talk about this and will be in disagreement with each other about what is going on between Lucy and Flynn, but he is too shocked by it all to sort out his feelings tonight. He picks up the remote control for the TV and turns up the volume, but that does not prevent them from hearing some awfully loud moans coming from the uhh…

“Do they have a ship name?” He asks Jiya.

“What do you mean?”

“Like Brangelina. Do Lucy and Flynn have a ship name?”

Jiya wrinkles her brow and looks at him, what the heck kind of question is that?!

“’Cause, I was thinking maybe Flucy… or maybe Preslynn… or…”

“Garcy?” Jiya suggests.

“Garcy?” Rufus raises his brow.

“She called him ‘Garcia’ after all, his first name… if we give them a ship name maybe it should reflect that?”

“I, for one, am never calling him by his first name. The man had Al Capone try to kill me.” Rufus slouches down in the couch, scoffing at Flynn, and scoffing at the fact that he and Lucy are a couple, and seem to have been a couple for quite some time now.

Wyatt sits down in a chair next to the couch, and grunts in a huff ‘n puff kind of way. Rufus and Jiya look at him, not knowing what to say. They know that he is in love with Lucy, or thinks he is in love with Lucy, and thought that he and Lucy were going to eventually get back together, but…

“Don’t give them some stupid ship name. God, you two can be such nerds sometimes.”

The tone in Wyatt’s voice tells them that tonight Flynn and Lucy talk is absolutely off the table.

\----------

For some reason Garcia and Lucy’s bunk is always quiet, very little noise from elsewhere in the bunker ever seeps in through the crack under the door. Lucy lies in hers and Garcia’s bed, one arm resting above her head. She watches Garcia as he stands with his back to her, removing his wristwatch and placing it on the desk. He bends over and selects music for them to umm… “ ** _yet_** ” to.

Frank Sinatra starts to croon the lyrics to “The Best Is Yet to Come.”

 _Out of the tree of life I just picked me a plum_  
You came along and everything’s startin’ to hum  
Still, it’s a real good bet, the best is yet to come

Garcia turns around and smiles at Lucy, he steps toward her, and strips off his tight black mock turtleneck t-shirt. He throws the shirt to the floor, and watches as Lucy sits up and strips off the long sleeve t-shirt she is wearing, she tosses it at him, and he catches it before it hits him in the face. He laughs at her.

 _The best is yet to come and babe, won’t that be fine?_  
You think you’ve seen the sun, but you ain’t seen it shine  
Wait till the war-up’s underway  
Wait till our lips have met  
Wait till you see that sunshine day  
You ain’t seen nothin’ yet

“Are you ready… **_yet_**?” He asks her as he slips out of his jeans and is only in his black boxer briefs.

“Garcia, I’ve been ready since you wiped potato off your face…” She smiles. “I’m sorry about that, by the way.”

“No you’re not.”

He is not wrong. She got a kick out of messing around with him and food earlier. Lucy lifts her hips off the bed as she shimmies out of her jeans. Her fingers hook around her white cotton panties, but Garcia sits next to her and places his hand on her to stop her.

“Don’t take those off… **_yet_**.”

He lies his entire body weight on top of her and runs both his hands into her hair (and yeah, there is still some mashed potato there). He covers his mouth with hers, only gasping for air when needed.

 _The best is yet to come and babe, won’t it be fine?_  
The best is yet to come, come the day you’re mine  
Come the day you’re mine  
I’m gonna teach you to fly  
We’ve only tasted the wine  
We’re gonna drain the cup dry

Lucy draws her fingertips down his bare back, up and down, sending chills all over his body. He gently bites her lower lip and moans into her mouth. He slides one hand behind her back and unhooks her white cotton bra. And for some reason… as much as he loved her in her burgundy lingerie, the white cotton look is even more arousing to him. The sexy lingerie is nice, but there is something more natural about the white cotton that slams blood straight to his core, and Lucy moans in response to feeling his manhood pressing hard into her inner thigh.

 _Wait till your charms are right for these arms to surround_  
You think you’ve flown before, but you ain’t left the ground  
Wait till you’re locked in my embrace

Garcia slips the white bra from Lucy’s arms, and lowers his mouth to her erect nipple and devours it with his tongue, she moans and giggles and writhes under his body in response. She takes hold of the back of his neck, weaving her fingers now into his hair. He slides his hands underneath her panties and wets his fingers in her silk and strokes her gently. He brings his mouth back up to hers and nibbles at her lower lip, she opens her mouth and desperately plunges her tongue into his mouth, twirling it around his tongue. He can still taste the (apparently too hot n’ spicy) barbeque sauce on her. And somehow even that is sexy.

Lucy arches her back and starts moving her hips against his hand between her legs. Her hands move back down his back, her fingernails scratching him. He groans very, very loudly into her mouth, the vibrations of him travel from her head down to her toes.

 _Wait till I draw you near_  
Wait till you see that sunshine place  
Ain’t nothin’ like it here

Though he weighs significantly more than she does, she moves one hand to his chest, gently pinching his erect nipple, and pushes him over onto his back, and aggressively pulls off his boxer briefs, exposing his rock-hard erection. She moves to straddle him, and moves to remove her own panties, but Garcia stops her again.

“No… not **_yet_** , Lucy…” His voice is hoarse with arousal for her.

“Mmmm…” She groans in protest. “I need you, Garcia…”

“Not… **_yet_** …” He smiles at her and winks.

Lucy wonders what he has up his metaphorical sleeve. Oh well… Garcia Flynn is not the kind of lover to suggest he is going to do something and not follow through, whatever he has planned, he will follow through. She places her hands on his chest and starts grinding against him anyway. She feels his hands take hold of her breasts, massaging them, lightly pinching at her nipples, and rolling his fingers over them. Oh, dear fucking God, girls do not get blue balls, but shit she feels like she very well could feel the pain from that kind of unreleased sexual frustration!

“Dear God, Garcia! Jebeš me!“ She screams out in frustration.

He shakes his head and whispers “not **_yet_** …”, and she wonders if he is hurting from his own pent up, unreleased sexual frustration too. Fuck this man, he has so much self-control! (but honestly… between us girls… that is one of the best parts of making love to this man… the prolonging of The Big O <\--- which is usually delivered to her several times in succession!) <\--- also… it is a bit surprising that no one else in the bunker has ever heard them before! <\--- granted up until tonight she and Garcia have been extra careful about keeping quiet when they have sex so… now that it is out in the open…

Lucy lets out a very loud, deep groan as she grinds her centre (panty covered!) against his exposed cock. She feels his hands move to hold her on her hips, and he helps her grind against him, then his fingers hook underneath the elastic of her white cotton panties, and in one quick motion, he tears them from her body, rendering those panties unwearable.

Lucy squeals with delight! Throws her head back and laughs. She feels his fingers in between her legs again. Ugh! Effing Garcia Flynn! There is no way in the world right now that she is not wet enough to take his size!

Of course… two can play his game…

She looks down and sees him take hold of his erection and is moving to enter her hot, wet core. She smiles deviously, and places her hand on his, stopping him.

“Not **_yet_**...“ She says with a touch of wickedness in her voice.

He groans in frustration! HA!

“Loocy…”

 _The best is yet to come and babe, won’t it be fine?_  
The best is yet to come, come the day you’re mine  
Come the day you’re mine  
And you’re gonna be mine

The Frank Sinatra song fades out and the room goes silent.

“C’mon… Lucy… molim… Želim te...” He runs his hands up her arms, to her neck, and with one hand cups her face in his hand. He looks at her with the sweetest puppy dog, no… heart eyes, yes, he looks at her with the sweetest heart eyes you ever did see. “Moja ljubav… volim te…”

Lucy smiles, she knows the poor man just wants to connect with her, to make love to her now, and here he is sweet talking her in Croatian, trying not to beg her to let him enter her, calling her “my love” and telling her “I love you.”

“I love you too…” She says under her breath, meaning those words with every ounce of her heart and soul. It never fails to take her breath away when Garcia Flynn tells her that he loves her. He has felt so much pain and heartache over the loss of his family for so many years. And during one of their many late-night talks he confessed to her that while he will always love his wife, he has let her go, and wanted to open his heart to her, if she would have it, and by that point she had already fallen in love with him.

“Close your eyes, Garcia…” She whispers to him.

He does as she says (he always does). She looks down at the man below her and smiles at him in adoration. His face is so soft when he is with her, free of the wall he has built up between himself and everyone else in this bunker. She touches his face and leans down to kiss his eyelids, then his cheek, she lingers longer on his mouth (in a slow, tantalizing, closed-mouth, kiss), then she places a kiss on his chin, the side of his neck, his collarbone, and trails her lips down the center of his torso, kissing him below his abdomen, then on the inside of his upper thigh. Her hand takes hold of his erection and gently starts stroking him, she looks up at him with only her eyes to see if he has kept his eyes closed, he has. She twirls her tongue around the tip of his penis, and gently massages his balls in her hand.

SUDDENLY! The door to their room opens!

“Flynn? Wake up. Lucy has gone missing.” Agent Christopher steps into the darkness and flips on a light!

Lucy quickly moves up along Garcia’s body, covering their naughty parts from Denise.

“OH MY GOD!” Agent Christopher exclaims upon seeing Flynn and Lucy buck naked in bed together.

Outside in the hallway they hear Rufus say something about “and now you know how we felt when we had to see them kissing!” (surely, he knows that they are NOT only kissing in the privacy of their own room, right?!)

“I am so sorry.” Denise quickly flips the light back off, and slams the door shut behind her.

There’s a pregnant pause as Garcia and Lucy lie there with each other, knowing that now everyone knows about them, but not knowing what to say about Denise’s (damn you, Rufus, and your c(l)ockblocking ways) intrusion! After a few seconds all they can do is laugh. Lucy buries her head into his chest, holding onto the side of his torso.

“Rufus isn’t going to send Mason here, is he?” Garcia asks through his laughter.

“Rufus is going to be in trouble with Mama Bear.” Lucy says between giggles.

Lucy glances down at him, he has gone soft, no surprise there. She lets out a small sigh, and moves to lie next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand gently caressing his chest.

“So… not **_yet_** , huh?”

She runs her hands across his chest, her fingers playing with his greying chest hair.

“Well…” Garcia says suggestively. “I am here for you, Lucy… as your gentle and responsive lover…”

With that, Garcia rolls her onto her back, and whispers into her ear, “Close your eyes…” Lucy does as she is told. With Garcia Flynn she has learned to put her trust in him, nevermind he is mimicking her exact words she told him as she went down on him only minutes ago. She can try to prepare herself for what he is about to do, but fact is that his mouth delivers some of the most intense orgasms she has ever experienced.

Garcia touches her face and leans down to kiss her closed eyes, then slowly moves to kiss her on her cheek… his mouth covers her own and he licks her lips, begging her to open for him, and she obliges. Their tongues dance slowly, each second their passion and desire for each other growing, until their kiss is grasping for air, he places a kiss on her chin, then the side of her neck where he certainly is looking to leave his mark for all to see in the morning… he traces his tongue down to her collarbone and kisses her shoulder.

His hand cups her breast, gently squeezing it as his lips place soft kisses on her delicate skin. He lowers his body, tracing kisses from just beneath her breast down to her abdomen and stopping on her inner thigh. All the while his fingers have been stroking her between her legs. He takes position and drapes her legs over his shoulders and wraps his arms around her ass. He looks up at her to see if she has kept her eyes closed. Of course, she has not, he chuckles, knowing full well that part of this experience for her is watching him go to work on her. He winks at her and sinks his face lovingly into her core.

Lucy braces herself. Garcia takes his time every single time he goes down on her. She lies back down and relaxes, enjoying the sensation of his tongue licking her most private area, and she knows, oh yes, she knows that this is going to be yetting amazing!


End file.
